Ascot's Day At School
by SpongeBobNudiePants
Summary: Ascot's typical day at school


A Typical Day At School  
  
  
  
In this fanfic, I shall portray me and my friends and faculty at school with anime characters.  
  
  
  
Ascot(me) drove up to the school. He was so tired from all the partyin last night. He had a major hangover and still was a little woozy. Across the lunchroom he saw his friends in a little circle. Blade was the the first to say hi. Alcyone(Donna) was going on about a pig's orgasm. Mokona(Jessica H) was bouncing around in happy mood telling everyone about what she did yeaterday. Caldina(Kourtnei) gave Ascot a big hug and then went around flirting with everyone in the lunch room specially Master Roshi(Cagnie). The conversation ended and Ascot, Blade, and Alcyone went to the library. Along the way Alcyone sprawled on the floor singing I'm HEnry the Eighth I Am I am. Then got up and shook her groove thing singing Shake your Booty. All Ascot and Blade could say was chic-a-chic-bow-now!  
  
When they arrived at the library. There in the corner working on her anime website was Luna(Jessica B). Blade screamed out towards Luna, who was on her computer, "DAMN YOU LUNA!". From there Blade told Alcyone to sic Luna. Alcyone then jumped on Luna acting like a monkey trying to get all the ticks out of hair. Luna ran out off the room screaming bloody murder.  
  
Ascot, Blade, Alcyone were laughing aloud, this made Chi-Chi(Ms. Bagby) very mad, and told them shut up or to get out! Blade got out what apeared to be a cell phone, and whispered something. At that moment Super Chester from Linkin Park and Super Remy from Linkin Park came in and seized Chi-Chi by the arms and dragged her off into a insane asslyum bus and strapped her into a seat and took off. The whole library exploded into laughter and applauded Blade. Blade roose out of her seat and took many bows and said many arigatos. This was until Alcyone pushed Blade and did the Tampon Dance. Blade very angered at this got LunaB(Stacy) and threw her on Alcyone's face. The two fell sprawling to the ground, Ascot watched in horror as fur and hair flew everywhere. In the end Alcyone triumphed again and sent LunaB on her way with a big kick in the butt. The cursed bell rang and the trio had leave the glorious library.  
  
Three periods later. The trio met in the lunch room and then went to the library along with Caldina who was still flirting very muchly with Master Roshi. When they had got into the library the new librarian was none other than Trunks(Mike from LP). At once Blade statred to flirt heavily with Trunks. The group shook their head at Blade and went to their bussiness. When the bell rang the group had to pry Blade away from Trunks, she yelled and screamed"Let me go you fools! I must stay with my love!"  
  
Two periods later Blade was still kinda mad at Ascot and Alcyone for what they did, but this was the best period to be in. At the head of the class was Krillin(Mr. Urbantke). Ascot was talking to his friends when all of a suuden they heard a little squeak. They looked around and then Ascot felt his shoe crunch something. He looked at his shoe and there was Plankton(Ben). When Alcyone saw the little invertebrate she got a straw from her backapack put Plankton in her mouth started to chew on him then put him in the straw and shot him at Krillin. Krillin, who got off the subject of Egypt with a tale of how he loved broccoli, jumped around trying to get Plankton, who was in his nose. At last the he snezzed Plankton out and he flew straight in to the ventilation system boogers and all.  
  
The rest off the time the trio talked about pornos and anime, totally forgetting about their assignment. At last came the end of the day, and once again they were in the library. Instead of Trunks, there was Chi-Chi again. Blade pulled out her cell again, then came Chester and Remy pointing at her calling her the spawn of the underworld and at once threw her into the funny farm bus and came back with Trunks.  
  
The last period which was meant to be for tutoring, they stayed in the library and looked up fanfics and entered their day on their journals. When they left to get on the bus Blade had Trunks strapped onto her bag and carried him on the bus, looking at him very hungrily. Alcyone on the other hand got on her bus and hijacked saying this bus is going to L.A. or bust at this evryone on the bus got off right before she closed the door trapping six others, she rode screaming happily into the sunset. Ascot got on his motorcycle and drove into the sunset muttering about the party going on at Caldina's house.  
  
The End. 


End file.
